


Identity Operations

by HSavinien



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Injury, Nile Freeman-centric, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Nile has a hard time believing her new team sometimes, but not always for the expected reasons (e.g. immortality, ancient fighting knowledge).
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 246





	Identity Operations

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text borrowed from the US Marine Corps.

_ 13XXXXX JUL 18  
_ _ MARADMIN 394/18  
_ __ MSGID/GENADMIN/CMC WASHINGTON DC PPO PS//  
_ SUBJ/GUIDANCE FOR MARINE CORPS IDENTITY OPERATIONS //  
_ __ REF/A/MARINE CORPS IDENTITY OPERATIONS (IDOPS) STRATEGY 20XX, AUGUST 14, 20XX//

_...Our adversaries have used anonymity while fighting in complex terrain to undermine our advantage in technology, mounted maneuver, and firepower… _

“You want to learn how to fly a plane or not?” Andy asked, an extra pair of goggles swinging from one finger and held out like a tempting treat.

“You can drive a car,” Nicky mused. “ATV? Boat? Motorcycle?”

“Fine,” Nile told Andy. “What are the chances you’ve got a license that Booker didn’t make for you? And yes, yes, yes, and yes,” she informed Nicky. “I have experience with amphibious landings. I never trained on helicopters, though.”

“So, we mostly just need to get you up to speed on flying things. That’s not too bad,” Joe said comfortably.

“I don’t need a piece of paper to say I can do a thing,” Andy said.

“I’m living with and taking instruction from the Ron Swanson meme,” Nile muttered.

_ Therefore, it is expected that future adversaries’ strategies will seek continued use of anonymity to counter our advantage in these operational environments… _

“So, please tell me you have some aliases that aren’t basically your real names,” Nile said, sorting through a pile of passports, all with some variation on “Nicholas” on them. “Or puns,” she added sternly, when Joe opened his mouth. He shut it again, looking amused.

“Not many,” Nicky admitted, taking his documents back. “It is bad enough having to remember to use the right variation. I’ve been Niccolò for nine hundred years. Except for the 1300s, I was Mellus for a while then.”

"Yes, you were," Joe said, fondly. "It's from the Latin for 'honey'," he added, catching Nile's look.

“We’re going to give Copley an aneurysm,” she predicted.

_ Identity Operations prevent adversary anonymity by providing greater understanding of the adversaries’ capabilities, structures, networks and personnel in complex terrain...  _

“Why the hell do you own a cannon?” Nile yelled over the wind. 

“Why do you think?” Joe yelled back. “No sense throwing it away. Do you know how expensive these things were?”

“No, I really don’t, because nobody’s used them for several hundred years!”

Joe waved that away as inconsequential. “Turn it clockwise fifty degrees and wait for my mark,” he called, watching the incoming plane through binoculars.

_ Identity Operations are activities conducted by maneuver, intelligence and law enforcement elements that appropriately recognize and differentiate one entity from another... _

Booker groaned into the seat of the car as his spine rearranged itself. “Who the fuck were they? Blackwater? Is Blackwater still a thing?”

“They renamed themselves,” Nile said, passing a semi that blared its horn as the Hyundai behind them tried to pull the same maneuver without enough room. “But probably not. They seemed more governmental. Are you healed enough to navigate yet?”

“My phone broke, pass me yours.” She tossed it into the back and he hummed for a minute. “Okay. This isn’t bad. Take exit 103A and ignore the first turning, there’s construction farther down. You want the second left at the filling station.”

“Street names, Book.”

“LeBlanc. Left on LeBlanc.”

“Thank you. Shouldn’t you know which paramilitary groups are in operation right now? Like, I would think that would be important.”

“They change fast.” 


End file.
